If That's What It Takes
by Mia Tune
Summary: My first ever songfic. Hawkeye goes to Margaret one night for comfort.


Disclaimer : Song : If that's what it takes : Celine Dion

_

* * *

_

_You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls_

_You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home_

_You can say it's all right, but I know that you're breaking up inside_

_I see it in your eyes_

_Even you face the night, afraid and alone_

_That's why I'll be here_

Hawkeye once again woke up, covered in sweat. His eyes were wide in fear and it took him a moment to remember where he was. His dreams lately had been filled with blood and death and sadness. His father, BJ, his patients, Margaret, all dead. And nothing he could do. By now his shakes had slowed slightly but he was still quivering.

Without thinking he stood and, in only a pair of pants since it was warm out, walked out and went through the familiar path to a Margaret Houlihan's tent. He ignored the sign that said to knock before entering and slipped in, looking down at the woman who had become such a good friend to him. Without a second thought he lay down on her bed and closed his eyes painfully, images dancing beneath his eyelids.

_When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend_

_Ev'ry beat of my heart, ev'ry day without end_

_Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make_

_Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes_

_If that's what it takes_

Gently Hawkeye reached out and touched Margaret's hair, running his fingers down it. Sleep still evaded him and the pain was still lurking but for one second it time he felt peace. Remembering his dream of the night before he softly whispered a promise, "I'll always protect you."

_You can sleep in my arms, You don't have to explain_

_When your heart's crying out, baby, whisper my name_

_Cause I've reached out for you when the thunder is crashing above_

_You've given me your love_

_When your smile like the sun that shines through the pain_

_That's why I'll be there_

Margaret's blinked awake and her eyes clouded slightly in worry, "Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye stared at her for a second before grabbing her and pressing her to him, both protectively and to help his own heart. "Margaret." Her name came out in a whisper as he realized her from his bear-hug but still kept his arms loosely around her waist.

He smiled slightly at her, it said everything that he couldn't, everything that he didn't have to.

_When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend_

_Ev'ry beat of my heart, ev'ry day without end_

_I will stand like a rock, I will bend till I break_

_Till there's no more to give, if that's what it takes_

_I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed_

_I will lay down my life, if that's what you need_

_Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make_

_Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes_

Without any words they both lay next to each other, arms wrapped around each other and a rain began to fall, the first rain in weeks. Neither noticed the rain beating a rhythm on the ceiling of her tent.

Margaret met his eyes, "I think I might have fallen for you, Hawkeye." He froze, suddenly consumed by conflicting emotions. As he opened his mouth to answer she put a finger to his lips, "Shh, don't answer now," They stared at each other, neither blinking and she gave a half-smile, "I just wanted to tell you."

He nodded once, the only communication they needed and she lay her head under his chin and within moment they had both fallen asleep, the storm raging around them.

_Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire_

_When the fear rises up, when the wave's ever higher_

_I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul_

_I will hold on all night and never let go_

_Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make_

_Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes_

_If that's what it takes_

_Every day_

_If that's what it takes_

_Every day_

The next day she awoke to an empty bed but she went about her routine as usual but in the mess tent their eyes met and they held something new that hadn't been there before and she knew, there was always after the war.


End file.
